


Treasure hunt

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: A pirate captain bought a map from an old sailor, so he and his crew travel to find it.





	Treasure hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: island)

The pirate ship anchored in the bay. It had been sailing for weeks, following the directions of a mysterious map towards what could be a treasure.

The crew had to trust their captain, who said that the man who sold him that old piece of paper was absolutely telling him the truth. The old sailor had said that he had been one of Blackbeard's pirates, and considering that he missed a couple of limbs and other body parts, captain Smith had believed him. The mysterious man had swore on his only good eye that Blackbeard himself had given him the map to his hidden treasure, making the sailor promise to keep it until his return.

Alas, the famous pirate never had a chance to come back; he had been captured by the Marine and he had been taken to trial and hanged.

And so the old sailor was now selling that map. He was too weak and tired to look for the treasure by himself, he had said.

The pirate captain had given him every penny his crew had left for that piece of paper, but he swore on his life that they would find the treasure.

His crew thought that he was mad for believing in such a silly story, but they agreed on following him to that place. If there would be no treasure they would kill him.

Smith had been so sure of himself at first, but he started to doubt about it as soon as he realised how absurd that story was. Unluckily he couldn't get his money back nor go back on his word.

He had led his crew to that island and they had followed him through storms and hunger for greed.

At that moment, as soon as they had set foot on the desert island, the captain was terrified. He hid his fear as best as he could, leading his crew through the hot jungle populated by dangerous animals, crossing cold rivers full of crocodiles, even climbing a fumy volcano.

After two hard and long days they reached the point where the map showed a big X, the sign for the wonderful treasure.

Smith shivered in fear and anticipation, being the first to start digging.

It took them some hours to find something: an old, dirty chest.

The captain's heart missed a beat for the relief: the treasure was true! It was really there!

He shoot the lock and opened the lid.

There were a few seconds of silence before he started to laugh hysterically: the chest was empty.


End file.
